Shocking Secrets
by Booklover3152
Summary: ACOMAF FANFIC Feyre has just returned to the Spring Court. She must pretend to love Tamlin, to pretend her bond with Rhysand is broken. Pretend the mating bond is broken becomes hard soon enough when the rare and unthinkable happens.
1. Chapter 1

She opened her eyes in shock, awaking from a nightmare to a foreign but familiar room. Rising to her elbows she looked around. Realizing she was in her old room in the Spring Court, the memories of the day before rushed back. In a panic she reached for the bond, pain shooting through her heart at the distance between her and her mate. Rhysand. She could still feel all the times he'd kissed her, caressed her, loved her. The ache in her heart growing immensely as the thoughts of him rushed through her. Through the bond she could feel his pain too. The ache that he felt was just as bad as hers. Together they reassured each other. No talking, just the feel of each other calming them. Hesitantly they both let go of the pull to feel one-an-other. A tear running down Feyre's face as they did. As the last of the pull faded, not only did the ache in her heart flare, the loneliness she had felt the first few months after Amarantha returned. Sitting up fully she shoved the suffocating covers off the rest of her body. Slowly she rose from the bed stretching her body out. She arose dreading that she had to change her cloths, to lose her last link to her precious Night Court. She gradually discarded of her clothing, looking to her right arm. To the swirling ink that had sworn her as the High Lady of the Night Court. She caressed it lightly, in doing so feeling that inevitable pull towards Rhys. She padded over to the closet to select her clothing. Not caring she grabbed one of the atrocious garment and flung it on. After doing so she sat on the bed, not ready to go and pretend to feel an illimitable amount of love for someone she detested. Not wanting to feel as if in someway, she was betraying her mate. Even though she knew Rhys wouldn't see it like that, she couldn't help but feel as if where exactly like that. Traitor. Traitor. Traitor. She had once felt like she was betraying Tamlin when she was with Rhys, now she couldn't help but feel the opposite. She knew she must go to breakfast or Tamlin would worry. And she couldn't have him shutting her out if she was to help Rhysand. So, she arose sluggishly. Walking to the door, she let out a ragged breath to prepare herself. She opened the door to begin her deceitful plan. She opened the door to her own personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way down stairs slowly, dreading having to talk to Tamlin. Lucien's suspicious stares wouldn't help either. Everything was so familiar, but the familiarity did nothing for me. If anything it saddened me. I remembered when I used to feel safe and at home. I remember even loving this place. Now all I can think of is Rhys and Velaris. When I make it to the doors of the dinning table, I stop just outside listening to Lucien and Tamlin talk. " You must be carful with her Tam," Lucien hisses at him. "I know," Tamlin say impatiently. "I lost her once because I didn't listen, it won't happen again. I'll do anything I can to keep her safe." I, not wanting to hear where the conversation went, decided to play with Lucien. I concentrate extremely hard and manage to shape shift into Elain. Slowly I turn into the dinning room, checking to see if Tamlin was facing away from me. When I saw that he was I made my way in, making sure Tamlin didn't hear me. Lucien raises his eye to me and shoots up in shock. I instantly turn back to myself, Lucien's eyes growing wide in surprise. When Tamlin turns around and sees me, his gaze shifts back to Lucien confused. I feigning innocence say, "what's wrong?" "Nothing," he answers. "Just a little on edge." I walk over to sit next to Tamlin, and begin to fill my plate with food. "You think you can eat all of that?" Tamlin says while eyeing my plate. "If not I'm sure you can help," I reply looking down at the mountain of food. My stomach growls and I realize just how famished I am. Not even bothering to talk anymore I dive in. Soon enough the whole plate is empty. Looking at my plate I still feel slightly hungry but figure I just ate to fast. "So," I say looking between Tamlin and Lucien. "When will I be filled in on things?" Tam chokes on his drink, coughing while saying, "Wait, you were serious about that? I figured it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing." Gripping the arm rest I look up at him, trying to keep a smile on my face. "Yes, I was for your information. I mean the least you could do is include me in things now. It's not like I'll have much else to do." "Well you could try planing the wedding. Ianthe shouldn't be a problem anymore. I took care of her this morning," Tam says, not noticing how I grind my teeth at what he just said. "I think that's a great thing for her to do," states Lucien. He looks and me warily, as if he were trying to gage where my loyalties really stood. "Well the last time I did that it obviously went well. And don't you think that right now is probably not the best time to be planing a wedding? I mean with all the potential danger it couldn't possibly be safe. And if I can't plan the wedding I'll need something to do." Tamlin looks at me, trying to figure out my emotions, looking as if he was hoping I was joking. "I'll think about it," he claims as he rises to from his seat. Lucien and I follow suit. With Tam walking in front of me and Lucien, he doesn't see the sneer I give Lucien. As we walk out of the dinning room I know it will be the same. I will be kept in the dark for a while, but not for long.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rhys_ , I whisper through the bond longingly.

 _Feyre darling, my love, how are you?_

 _Awful, I miss you terribly. I can't wait to be in your arms again, to be wrapped up in your wings and feel at home._

 _You will soon love, hopefully very soon._

 _How soon? I don't think I can take much longer, and I've only been here a couple of days!_

 _That I can't say my love, all I can say is soon. I will do everything in my power to hold you again. Even for just a second._

 _But how will we do it? When and where will we do it?_

 _I will figure it all out love don't worry._

I close my eyes savoring even the slightest feel of him. The bond screams at me to go back to him, to be held in his arms, to feel the pleasurable pain of him thrusting into me when we make love. All I could think about was how lovingly he would fuck me. Even when he was that rough I felt his love, his passion, and his care. I didn't just miss his touch, I missed joking around and laughing with him. I just missed him. My mate. My love. My life. My king. My equal in every way. All I could think about was how I would take my time with his wings. If I could I would stroke and kiss every inch of them. I would make him reach climax by only loving up on his wings. After I'd done that, I would show him just what my wicked mouth _could_ do, over, and over again. I know Rhys could feel all that I'd felt when I felt his arousal shoot through the bond.

 _I hope you were serious about how soon we will see each other._ __

 _If I wasn't before I am now darling, I am now._ __

 _I giggled at the hoarse tone of his voice._ __

 _I love you._ __

 _I love you too, my darling._

After our goodbye, I fell asleep with hope in my heart. Hope, that I would see Rhys soon


End file.
